Death and love
by psychojuggalo
Summary: Naruto was raised in the yuuhi clan and is arranfed to marry the daughter of the clan head Narukur sasuke and sakura bashing and maybe alittle kakashi bashing
1. the meeting

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

It was six in the morning and the fourth hokage was tired from working on the new jutsu for the battle he sensed with his hidden blood line the All Seeing Eye this was just not his week first off this was the best week of his life his girlfriend Rei had just had had started to go into labor and twelve hours later he learned that she was having a boy but later into the child birth Arashi kazuma learned that the Kyuubi was going to attack the village hidden in the leaves in about ten minutes so he went back to the hokage tower to get a jutsu he had to developed to seal demons away when he foresaw the fox attack on the village he also foresaw that his wife was going to die during child birth so he had already lined up a family for him by arranging a marriage with another powerful clan the yuuhi.

_**Flash back **_

_**The fourth hokage walked in to the compound of the strongest genjutsu clan in all of kohona the yuuhi clan.**_

"_**Hello Yuuhi san" said Arashi**_

"_**Hello Hokage- sama" said Motoko Yuuhi the head of the yuuhi clan she was a beautiful woman with the wine red eyes and dark coal like hair of her clan she was about 5'8 5'9 and had a slender and curvy yet very athletic body she had the face of an angel with ruby red lips and not a single blemish on it she had an aura of nobility like a queen but not a hint of arrogance or smugness like the other clans. **_

"_**Motoko there is some thing of great importance that I need to speak with you about" said a serious looking Arashi **_

_**With that Motoko led the hokage into the clan house to talk about what he needed to talk to her about.**_

_**Ten minutes later **_

"_**As you can see me and my girlfriend are not long for this world and I would like for Naruto to be looked after and feel loved and I always wanted to combine our clans so there will be peace in this inner village war of the clans that we are having."**_

_**With out a second thought the proud and beautiful clan leader said two words that would change the unborn Naruto Kazuma's life for ever **_

_**I….accept hokage-sama.**_

End flash back

As the fourth hokage was in his thoughts there was a knock at his door and when he said come in he saw the beautiful figure of motoko Yuuhi enter the room and sit at the front of his desk and asked to begin the singing of the contract for the marriage between the kazuma and the yuuhi clan.

"Right let me just go to the safe and get the document and it will be all set oh there is just one more thing I have to tell you as I told you I will die fighting the mighty demon the Kyuubi no Kitsune but I will not kill it I will seal it and it will be sealed into my son so I will understand if you don't want to perform this marriage now" said Arashi with sad looking eyes

The shocked Yuuhi clan head just sat in silence for a moment and just when the Fourth was going to ask her to leave she said

"How can you ask me to break a contract I already agreed to and if what you said is true he will need us a lot in the coming years" Motoko said with all the sureness she could muster in her voice.

As they walked by got up and walked to the safe Arashi gave motoko's shoulder a squeeze and said in a sincere voice "Thank you" and than changed to his playful voice and said "After those two are married they better give me and Rei a lot of grandkids"

Arashi broke out laughing and Motoko let a smile cross her delicate features they soon were at the vault that held all of the most important stuff in Arashi's life he than opened it and froze motoko looked over his shoulder to see what had happened and to see if he found the document what she saw shocked her in numerical order are all of the Icha Icha Paradise books to ever come out and even some that have never come out yet. Being a clan head Motoko Asked in the most lady like voice while still keeping her anger in check "Hokage-sama why do you keep this smut in with your important books?"

Arashi being himself just told her the truth "um they kind of give me advice" said Arashi scratching the back of his head in a Naruto-ish way

Confused Motoko asked "How do these pieces of trash give you advice?"

And as you can guess Arashi just blurted out the answer "Some of the stuff in the book was how our son was conceived" at that moment Motoko had a blush that put Hinata's to shame she looked at Arashi and said in a loud voice "you PERVERT" the scream was heard all over the village some women were afraid to go into the bath house because they thought that Jiraiya was back in town some where a self proclaimed super pervert sneezed. Inside the hokage off ice we find Arashi on the floor in a heap saying to himself "there is on thing in the world I can not defeat and that is a pissed off female"

Back at his desk Motoko is reading over the contract thinking to herself "I like this deal we get everything of theirs I just pray to Kami that once he is born he will be protected even from some of my clan"

She then signed her name to the document and asked the Hokage when should they be married and Arashi took a thoughtful pose and Said "when he turns Eight and your daughter twelve" Motoko bowed and in a respectful voice said "Thank you Hokage-sama just than Motoko was brought into a tight hug by the fourth Hokage Arashi Kazuma seeing the shock on her face Arashi said "We are technically related even if it is by marriage now better start acting like it"

Motoko just gave a small laugh and said "Your right" Little did she know this was the last time she would see him alive.

Three days later

It was the time of the fourth hokage's funeral the weather was dark and rainy like the heaven were grieving for their loss as every body left the funeral the third hokage who had just retaken the seat of hokage walked up to Motoko and gave her the letter he found in the fourth Hokage's office and gave it to her she read it and smiled and told the third hokage to send Naruto Kazuma to her house for she is the next of kin. Shocked the third asked how that was possible and she recanted the story to the Hokage.

Later that night

Motoko came into the house holding a bundle in her arms she looked around the house until she saw a mess of coal black hair and wine red eyes a mini version of her peak around the corner at her

"Kurenai come here" as soon as she said this a four year old girl came walking out of the hall to her mother and asked "Kaa-san what is that?"

"This" she said "is Naruto Kazuma I will be taking care of him and when he turns eight he will be your husband"

THUMP

"Maybe I should have waited but it was kind of funny to see her faint like that" said Motoko with a slight laugh and with this began the life of Naruto Kazuma.

A/N tell me what you think and for those who think I gave up on wrong move I have not and will add another chapter when I get inspiration right now I have writers block for that story so please be patient I will try to get one out soon this will have to suffice


	2. the wedding

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

Naruto-6 kurenai-10

"Kurenai-chan, Naruto-kun time to wake up!" Motoko Yuuhi yelled up the stairs

"Coming" yelled an energetic little voice and a second later Motoko saw a little blonde haired blue eyed little boy Motoko come to love as a son looking at her with a beaming smile. Motoko could not help but laugh at the little ball of energy.

"What do you need Motoko-san" Motoko's smile fell a little bit at that

"Six years with us and he still doesn't call me mother" Motoko thought with a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Naruto-kun I told you please call me Kaa-san or what ever even if you are not my son you a like a son to me and when you turn eight you will be a son even if it is only a son in law" Motoko said the last part in a low whisper a stray tear falling from her eye.

Naruto saw the stray tear falling from Motoko's eye and decided to make her feel better "if it will make you feel better I will call you a name that Kurenai-chan said you would love me to call you."

_**Flashback **_

"_**Do you think she will like it very much if you call her that?" a confused Naruto asked his fiancé **_

_**With a wicked smile on her face at thinking the innocent Naruto would not get in trouble for acting so cute she said "Yes Naruto-kun she would love it if you call her that"**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Thanks Kurenai-chan" thought Naruto

Unknown to him said girl was on the other side of the room rushing to stop the little blonde loud mouth she however was to late.

"Hey Obaa-Chan" said Naruto with a big smile on his face.

The sad look on Motoko's face fell only to have a vein bulge above her eye.

She stomped toward Kurenai and asked in an angry voice "Why did you tell him that?" Kurenai backed away in fear as Motoko walked closer and closer until a little voice cut her off "Kurenai-chan didn't tell me to call you that"

Shocked Motoko said "but you told me she told you to call me that"

"I know but I wanted Kurenai-chan to get the credit for helping me to make you happy"

Motoko knew that he was lying to protect Kurenai but she did not let on that she knew she just let them off with a warning and told him never to call her that again.

Two years later Naruto8-kurenai-12

It was a small service just the hokage Motoko along with Naruto and Kurenai. Naruto was in a tuxedo that Motoko's husband and Kurenai's dad wore at their wedding only Motoko had to use a size jutsu to shrink it to Naruto's size. Kurenai was wearing a long white wedding dress that stretched back ten feet behind her it was a simple white with some floral designs on it. In short words she looked like a princes which Naruto told her causing her to blush a bright red at the praise of her beauty.

"It is with a great honor" The third hokage began "that we are here to bring together these two souls in holy matrimony for now and forever till death due they part."

Naruto said in the most mature voice that he could muster "Kurenai yuuhi you are the light of my life you are the one I long to be with for the rest of my life I want to share in all of my memories good and bad I want to live with you through the highs and carry you through the lows I want you to be the mother of my children I want to be your everything forever in this life and the next with this ring I declare you mine and me yours for now and ever till death do us part" Motoko, Kurenai, and even the hokage were shocked how grown up he sounded the words brought Kurenai to tears with how thoughtful they were. She then began to say her sentence of love to her soon to be life partner "Naruto-kun you are my life and I would never think of any body else but you I would love to be the mother of your children and live my life with you until the end of my days with this ring I declare myself yours and you mine here and now at this moment and forever until death do us part"

The hokage than spoke " if no one here has an objection speak now or forever hold your peace" after a second the third hokage spoke "Good I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"

Naruto than looked into Kurenai's wine red eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.

"All right" spoke the third hokage "Kurenai-chan I now pronounce you Kurenai Kazu…"

"Excuse me" Naruto said "but she is not changing her last name" said Naruto

"But Naruto-kun she has to" said the third

"No she doesn't I studied the marriage law and it said the groom can change his name and I choose to change my name to my mothers name"

"But Naruto-kun your mother's last name was Kazuma" said a suspicious third hokage

Naruto left Kurenai there for a second and walked over to Motoko and said "I will change my name to my Kaa-san's last name and that name is Yuuhi" Naruto walked over to a stunned Motoko and got on one knee and bowed and said "You always took care of me when I was sick helped me when I felt bad and always gave me courage to push my self farther along and life and I know my parents are dead but that does not matter you have been and will always be my Kaa-san so will you do me the honor of taking your last name instead of Kur-chan taking mine?" Motoko was full of happiness that not only did he call her his Kaa-san finally but he also wanted to honor her by taking her last name. She than reached out and bonked Naruto on top of the head.

"Oww Kaa-san that hurt what did you do that for?"

"Because you were starting to sound so grown up it was scary and as an answer I would love for you to take my last name" she than smiled down at him and said "And as payment for this I expect you to give me lots of grand children" causing Kurenai and Naruto to blush which caused Motoko to laugh

Never one to be out done Naruto said "Okay how bout we start off right now" He than unzipped his pants causing Motoko to sputter out words and Kurenai to have an over load of perverted thought and pass out with the nosebleed of all nosebleeds. As a laughing Naruto stood there Motoko came up behind him and get him in a head lock while screaming obscene words at him and a certain hokage was on the ground holding his ribs do to the pain from laughing his ass off. After the wedding was over Naruto and Kurenai decided to wait until a couple of years for the actual wedding night since they were to young for that. They just decided that they would settle for just sleeping in the same bed and that would be all.

Later that night

A smiling Motoko was looking in on the two newly weds sleeping in each others arms she than said in barely a whisper a wedding prayer that was custom for her clan "I hope your love lasts as long as there are stars in the sky and breath in your bodies"

Three years later

Naruto-11 kurenai-15

Naruto and Kurenai were beside them selves today was the day that they would join the prestigious ninja academy of the village hidden in the leaves. Kurenai being the shyer of the two said "I hope we can live up to the expectation of our clan"

Naruto with a voice full of enthusiasm said "don't worry Kur-hime i'm sure you will be the rookie of the year" they walked down the street and it seemed that all the people in the town were throwing evil hate filled glares at the two as they were walking down the street. They in fact were only glaring at one person and that was Naruto. Kurenai was aware of this and even though he was acting like he didn't Naruto noticed it to. But it didn't matter to him they could hate him as long as they left Kurenai alone he was very protective of her and her mother they learned this one night about seven years ago.

_**Flashback begin **_

_**It was the day of October the tenth and a group of villagers had a little too much to drink and wanted to take out all of their troubles on the resident demon. Motoko was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard a knock at the door she got up and opened the door and to her surprise Naruto was there.**_

"_**What's wrong/" asked a sleepy Motoko**_

"_**I can't sleep there a bunch of people at the front door yelling about a demon"**_

_**Now fully awake Motoko ran down to the front door and yanked it open screaming at the mob "Why are you trying to hurt him he is only a child" **_

_**The villager slurred back "We are going to finish what the fourth started so don't hide it we see it behind you so throw it out here so we can finish it off for good" Naruto instantly knew he was talking about him. With a smirk Motoko yelled back "what are you going to do about it?"**_

_**One villager yelled at Motoko "we will break down the door go get your little girl and rape you and her while he watches us and after we are done with you two we will kill all three of you and burn this tainted place to the ground and go back to town for a hero's feast"**_

_**In anger Motoko drew her kunai only to have her hand stopped by Naruto.**_

"_**Motoko-san if you kill those villagers they will arrest you and then who will take care of Kur-chan so I will go meet them and keep them away so you can take Kur-chan and run away" Motoko was about to tell him no when he raised his hand to stop her speech" Naruto walked out to the villagers and said "you can do what ever you want to me just please don't hurt them" and before he could finish his sentence he was surrounded and villagers found a body part and started to beat on it Naruto soon slipped into darkness. The villagers said "now that that's done lets go have fun with women" everybody cheered until the all felt a weird sensation in their bodies signifying they had been caught in the genjutsu the villagers didn't last long after being caught Motoko quickly picked Naruto up and went to the hospital.**_

_**Flash back end**_

As she was thinking she realized the new nickname he had for her

"Naruto-kun not that I mind but why do you call me Kur-hime?"

Naruto just smiled and said "Because your name is to long so I shortened it up a little bit and as for me calling you hime you are and will always be my princess" He finished with a playful wink before grabbing her and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. Kurenai returned the kiss and when they parted for air she blushed and said "that was a great kiss thank you for telling me because that was pretty confusing to me while you called me that" she winked and added playfully "Well since you call me Kur-hime ill call you Naru-kun now come give me another kiss you little bone head"

And with that they started toward the academy for their first day.

A/N well I hope you like it I will try to get some longer chapters out and for anybody how wants to help I could use some help for wrong move thanks for reading.


	3. first day

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

Naruto-11 Kurenai-15

(Just to tell you Kurenai stayed at home until Naruto was old enough to go to the ninja academy so they could be together at school)

Last we left our hero and heroine they were walking through village hidden in the leaves on their way to the hidden leaf ninja academy.

"Naru-kun" Kurenai suddenly said

"Hmm what is it Kur-hime?" asked Naruto "You seem a little on edge today"

"Its just what happens if the people at school and you don't get along It kills me inside to see you hurt and even with the mask you wear everyday of a goofy loudmouthed numbskull I can see it in your eyes when they do this stuff to you it hurts you and when you hurt I hurt that is what i'm on edge about all day" Kurenai was in tears at the end of the sentence.

She turned away and wiped her eyes saying "I sorry I look weak in front of you but it is how I feel maybe I shouldn't be a kunoichi I shouldn't have all of these emotions" at the end of her sentence she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist her eyes widened

"Na-Naru-kun"

"What those dumb asses say about a shinobi not having emotions is just a crock of bullshit" Naruto said with venom in his voice not at Kurenai but at the person that taught that saying to the people of this village.

"Emotions show that you are human and not a robot" Having had enough of all the seriousness Naruto decided to have a little fun with Kurenai "besides having sex with a robot wouldn't be any fun" Naruto said with a chuckle At that point Kurenai blushed a color of red that wasn't even known to exist.

"PERVERT" yelled Kurenai and with that Naruto ran like the devil was on his heels laughing until Naruto came to a stop suddenly Kurenai was about to run up and tackle Naruto until she saw his body language "Naru-kun what's wrong?" asked A worried Kurenai

"Kur-chan go to the academy I'll catch up later" Naruto said in a voice with a deathly chill to it.

"But" began Kurenai

"JUST GO" Naruto yelled at Kurenai

Kurenai knew that when Naruto used that tone with her it was when it was something that there was something wrong and he needed to go at it alone so she needed to just walk away and let him deal with this alone.

"Okay Naru-kun just please don't get hurt or in trouble" Kurenai said concerned

Naruto just gave her a quick grin and said "When have I ever gotten into trouble?"

"The list is too long to list right now Naru-kun" said a smirking Kurenai as she thumped Naruto upside his head. "Oww that hurt you no you are a forceful woman Kur-chan I think sex with you is going to be a little rough" he said laughing causing Kurenai to blush again. His voice lost all playfulness and he said "Kill me later Kur-chan just go now" As soon as Kurenai was far away Naruto yelled "Okay you can come out now!" just then three chunin level ninja jumped out from behind the bushes and glared at Naruto.

"What do you want chunin-san?" asked Naruto with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"We are here to destroy the bane of our village" one chunin said

"Why don't you hold him while I strip his skin off with a rusty kunai?" said the second chunin

The final chunin said with a sick smirk "After we kill this demon spawned horse raping bastard we can have some fun with that little demon loving whore of his we can rape her until she cant scream than we will cut off her arms and legs than leave her body to rot in the sun" that was the last straw they could say anything they want about him but the minute they threatened the love of his life his princess his Kur-hime there would be hell to face. Just as Naruto was about to attack the chunin the hokage appeared in front of the chunin and said "Stop Naruto there is no reason to attack these chunin" At that the chunin smirked at Naruto thinking they got away when the hokage turned on them and said "As for you three you three people I mean monsters you have no right to be called people at all anbu!" yelled the hokage "Yes hokage-sama" said the anbu captain "Take them away to have some fun with our torture division" the anbu took the chunin and as they took them away the chunin yelled back at Naruto "We will get back at you they cant keep us away forever hell once the council learns that it was you they will beg us to finish to job!" that was the last words that the three angry chunin yelled at Naruto until they were dragged out of site and with that Naruto took his leave towards the academy and his Kur-hime. As Naruto was walking down the street he happened to walk by a jewelry shop he noticed a necklace with whine red jewels in it that reminded him of his Kur-hime so he entered the shop and saw an young man that he had become friends with over the years even going as far as help him carry big bundles of jewelry through towns since he was stronger than the young man.

"Hello Shinji-san" yelled Naruto

"Oh hello Naruto "said Shinji with a smile

"Shinji-san how much for that pendent with the wine red jewels in it"

"Ah" said Shinji "You have a girlfriend Naruto" said Shinji in a joking manner

"No" said Naruto "she's my wife" at this sentence Shinji's jaw hit the floor

Regaining his composure he asked "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Kurenai Yuuhi" said Naruto Shinji just whistled and said "you are one lucky kid Naruto she will be a very beautiful girl when she gets older"

"What do you mean when she gets older she is beautiful now" said Naruto

"Well I want to give you a wedding present" he than walked to the shelf and grabbed the necklace and give it to him. Naruto's eyes widened and he said "Shinji-san I cant except this" Shinji just smiled and said "this is also for what you did for me now go and say hi to your beautiful bride for me" Naruto stopped for a second turned to Shinji and said "Shinji-san I have a question for you" Shinji raised his eye brows and said "Okay shoot" Naruto smiled and said "If I ever have a child I want you to be the god father" Shock passed over Shinji's face until he smiled and said "of course it would be an honor" Naruto smiled and ran towards the academy with the gift for the love of his life.

Meanwhile at the academy Kurenai was sitting on a bench talking to a young man with dark black eyes with shorts and an aura of smugness and broodiness (don't know if it's a word but I'll try it) but Kurenai was not talking she was sitting their with an annoyed look on her face while he asked her for a date.

"Damn you have a nice ass come on you know you want me I mean what girl wouldn't want the last Uchiha"

Said the man known as Sasuke Uchiha said in a smug voice

"Apparently this girl would not to go out with you" said Naruto in an angry voice

"Who are you this girl's servant?" Asked Sasuke "Wait I know you, you are that nobody that dobe that doesn't have a family" Said a snickering Sasuke

Having had enough Kurenai jumped up and spoke "he does have a family my mother is his mother in law and I am his wife" she said glaring at Sasuke who just shot back

"Well Kurenai-chan you are allowed to make one mistake in your life why not get a divorce and come with me where you will be one of the many girls I have sex with every night while you try to give me a child and work to support me now doesn't that sound better than being with that loser?" at the end of that sentence Naruto was seething he was just about to say something to the brooding bastard when he heard a slap he came back from his thoughts he saw Sasuke holding his cheek and an angry Kurenai with her hand forward. "You don't deserve to have anybody you cold heartless bastard"

Angry Sasuke pulled his arm back and shouted "You little bitch you dare hurt the last Uchiha" His hand was intercepted half way

"My wife is my heart and soul if you ever hurt her I will kill you" He than threw down Sasuke's hand and walked away with Kurenai right behind him leaving a pissed of Sasuke behind

When they entered the school Naruto took Kurenai aside and said to her "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you from that bastard" he than reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace but hid it behind his back he said "Alright Kur-hime close your eyes and turn around I have a surprise for you" Trusting Naruto Kurenai turned around and closed her eyes she than felt something being put around her neck. When Naruto told her she opened her eyes and looked down to see the most beautiful necklace around her neck.

"Naru-kun where did you get this?" asked a shocked Kurenai

"I got it from Shinji-san as payment for all of the work I do for him" said a smiling Naruto.

"First the ring you gave now this you know you really spoil me" said a smirking Kurenai

"I know but my princess needs to have jewels because they are to remind her that she is the jewel of my world" noticing no smartass comeback from his wife he turned Kurenai around to look into her eyes he than saw a huge blush on her face Naruto just smiled and gave her a little kiss on the lips they than joined hands and walked into the school.

!5 minutes later

"Alright class sit down and shut up we have two new students today and they will be here because they trained at home and will be here for the last year to graduate with the rest of you" The chunin instructor Iruka said "I would like you to welcome Kurenai and Naruto Yuuhi" At that moment the door swung open to reveal …………..nothing.

"There must be some mistake here" said a confused Iruka

"Yo" a voice that Iruka had never heard before coming from the back of the class room. Shocked Iruka asked "How did you do that?"

"Simple" said Naruto "We walked" said Kurenai

"Your th.that fast" Stuttered out Iruka

"Yep" Kurenai and Naruto said at the same time

"Well any way why don't you come down here and introduce yourselves" said Iruka

In a matter of seconds Naruto and Kurenai were gone and appeared right beside Iruka causing Iruka to jump and all of the class to sweat drop at a chunin could be scared or even surprised at how two not even genin got to him with speed. Iruka just coughed changing the subject and said "Why don't you two introduce yourself okay you with the red eyes go first"

Kurenai coughed and began "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi my likes are my husband who by the way is part of the strongest clan in this village, my clan, and my genjutsu my dislikes are people that hate my husband and a certain Uchiha massacre survivor (glares at a certain brooding Uchiha) and my dream is to be a genjutsu mistress"

Just than a pink haired girl known as Sakura jumped up and asked "How can you hate your husband and why would he take you over me" to make a point Sakura gestured to her own body.

"You stupid fan girl that teme's clan is not the most powerful and for your information this is my husband" she than points to Naruto who just add his two cents "Yeah and she has much nicer tits than you and oh what a nice ass" Kurenai just blushes and says "Now is not the time to be a pervert Naru-kun" she than just hits him over the head hurting her hand "Naruto you and your thick skull I think I broke my hand!" she than shakes her hand going ow Naruto just laughs and says "okay my name is Naruto Kazuma Yuuhi my likes are my wife and torturing her by acting like a pervert, my Kaa-san, and old man hokage because he was like the grandfather I never had, and ramen, my dislikes are that stupid retarded cow raping Uchiha survivor that's brooding his little fagot pansy ass up there (When mad Naruto can say things that would make Tayuya blush)" the statements he made about Kurenai and Sasuke made the whole class gasp and a certain dog lover have mixed emotions he on one had was happy with the guy for putting the Uchiha in his place but mad because he saw Kurenai before and he wanted to make her his bitch (Kiba is like a dog and a bitch is a female dog so he thinks calling Kurenai his bitch is like calling her his wife) He didn't know what to think so in classic Kiba fashion he jumped up and yelled "Why are you this weak loser's bitch when you could be a strong soon to be clan leader like me's bitch" that is when a fight broke out starting with Sasuke yelling back "Why would she want you when she could have the honor of letting me take her and carry all of my children" the class of the guys were fighting even Shikamaru the laziest of all the guys in the academy where fighting about who Kurenai would want "Hey sensei could you come here for a moment" With that Iruka walked over to Naruto who whispered into his ear he than called Kurenai over and whispered into her ear they both got big smiles on their faces they than walked to the side and Naruto Yelled at the top of his lungs "Who wants to have a date with my wife?" The whole class stopped and looked at Naruto who in turn got a big smirk on his face he than spoke again "Listen guys we will have a big battle royal and the winner gets to go out with my wife on one date" He now had the classes full attention. Iruka than yelled out "Okay guys I approved it and we will begin in five minutes now line up and go to the fighting field" In a matter of seconds all of the guys in the class were lined up and ready to go fight the last two in line were Sasuke and Kiba and both thought of what to do after they won "First I'll take her against the wall and all over the house until I get her pregnant and than she would have to choose me" This was Kiba's thought Sasuke's thoughts were "Kurenai your lungs better be ready because when I'm done that is all you will be able to do" These were Sasuke's thoughts they both didn't think they could lose and they would make Kurenai their sex slave and they both let out an evil chuckle that they thought that it was in their minds but it wasn't and the laugh crept out the class they soon come back to reality and saw that the whole class was laughing at them they than started to laugh sheepishly causing the whole class to sweat drop. The whole class had just arrived at the field with Naruto standing there getting stretching out with a look that screamed ready to fight the class asked Naruto why he was in the middle of the field and he replied that he was fighting to and the class seemed to think that he was not fighting but they didn't seemed threatened and Iruka spoke up "Alright you want to act like animals and fight we are going to treat you like animals the rules of this match are simple no gen and nin jutsu or weapons just tai jutsu you are to fight until there are two of you left than its an all out war where anything goes and the winner gets to one date with this woman were they can do what ever the winner wants" the whole class got perverse grins on there faces as they looked at the prize of the match and just a piece of meat to them the beautiful Kurenai Yuuhi "And" started Iruka "BEGIN" he finished and this is when a certain back stabbing cheating Uchiha started by hitting a kid in the back of the head basically and effectively knocking him out of the battle. The battle would last longer than expected.

Six hours later

The battle field was destroyed and Naruto and Sasuke were walking toward each other with the intent to kill Naruto for what Sasuke said to Kurenai and Sasuke Because He thought that Kurenai was his as like somebody would own an object and he did not like when people messed with his stuff. They walked towards each other and Sasuke opened his big mouth and with a cocky smirk said "After I kill you I will take that whore you call a wife and have sex with her until she is to tired to even stand and she will give me hundreds of children and support me while I go screw other tramps until there are thousands of Uchiha walking around" He than activated his Sharingan (yes he has it) and charged at Naruto. Naruto in the blink of an eye grabbed Sasuke by the throat and crushed his throat taking his ability to speak. Iruka walked up and checked him out He than walked up to Naruto and declared him the winner, Naruto than walked up to Kurenai dipped her back and gave her a long passionate kiss. After they broke apart for air Iruka asked "Naruto even though you won I don't think it was wise to use your wife as a bargaining chip" Naruto just smiled and said "Like I was going to tell you my last name was originally Kazuma I am the son of the fourth Hokage and I have both his blood lines so I was born strong and also I was trained by the hokage and his apprentice Jiraiya and Kur-hime here was trained by the Hokage and his other apprentice the slug Sannin Tsunade who after the old man retires is going to be the fifth Hokage so we are both strong and even if I did lose we never shook hands so the match wasn't official so even if they did win Kur-hime was safe" said a smiling Naruto and with that Naruto left with his arm around Kurenai's shoulder "so when dose it happen" asked Kurenai "The date you mean" said Naruto seeing Kurenai nod Naruto decides to have fun "I did say the winner could do anything didn't I" He than got a perverse grin and said here is what we're going to do" he than started to whisper into Kurenai's ear by the end Kurenai was redder then a red lobster with sunburn and red spray paint on it "Nar..u..to" seethed Kurenai "you PERVERT" she than began to chase him away with him laughing all the way.

A/N hope you like the story trying to make the story longer is hard and if you think the story is trying to come on a little strong with the comedy aspect tell me anyway see ya next time


	4. the date

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

It was the end of the day and Naruto was tired as hell and just decided that for their date he would cook for Kurenai and they would eat in. Kurenai decided to get Naruto back for the little stunt that he pulled that made her blush. With some quick hand signs she had herself in a genjutsu that made her appear naked because she knew that Naruto had trouble with genjutsu. So she just sat there and waited there for Naruto, little did she know Naruto had been training under his mother in genjutsu and he was now a genjutsu master this was the second greatest day for Naruto because of two reasons first he got rid of his genjutsu impairment and he made a new friend that he would keep forever.

_**Flashback**_

_**Motoko was training Naruto to be the best genjutsu master in the village she was barely sweating and Naruto was on the verge of being mentally unstable from the genjutsu affecting his brain.**_

"_**Come on Naruto your better than that stop acting like a little wimp" being so used to training adults of here clan she did not have the gentle touch to train children so she kept pushing and pushing Naruto until it happened Naruto stopped moving and fell down in a heap on the floor. **_

"_**Okay class is over get up Naruto" **_

"……"

"_**Naruto" Spoke Motoko in a slightly amused voice "Okay jokes over get up"**_

"……" _**still no movement from Naruto being slightly worried Motoko called a medic to check on Naruto.**_

_**5min later**_

_**The medic had just arrived and was checking Naruto while Motoko was pacing around the room. The medic flipped Naruto onto his back when;**_

"_**Gasp" said the medic**_

"_**What is it?" asked Motoko in worry filled voice she looked over the medics shoulder to see Naruto holding onto his ears his eyes wide in fright and full of tears.**_

_**Motoko pulled her hands in front of her mouth and started to cry at the look of fear in Naruto's eyes. **_

"_**Did I do this to him?**__**" Motoko asked herself as she started to cry**_

_**Inside Naruto was walking through a sewer wondering were the hell he was.**_

_**He kept walking until he heard a loud snoring which he followed until he saw a cage with a big seal on the front of it cautiously he approached the cage and walked through the bars he walked further into he saw a fox the size of a house who he slowly approached and began to slowly walk toward the sleeping fox. Kyuubi was sleeping having him in a wide open field with a box of demon magnum sized condoms and nine horny vixens in heat.**_

_**(Yes folks the great and terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune is a ……..pervert)**_

_**Naruto seeing the sleeping fox decided to wake up the giant fox in the most pleasant way possible scratching behind its massive ear stretched his hands out and started to scratch behind the big fox's ear. Kyuubi awoke to the most pleasurable sensation to sex in his mind because the two most sensitive points on a fox's body is its ears and tails so when he felt the scratching behind his ear it immediately woke him up to see his container.**_

"**Hello kit" said Kyuubi **

"_**Oh hello what is your name and where are we?**__**" asked Naruto **_

"**Why certainly kit I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune and we are in your mind" said Kyuubi**

"_**Wait you're the demon Kyuubi and you're sealed inside of me so the village was right I am a demon**__**." **_

"**NO!!!" yelled the Kyuubi "you are not a demon you just have one sealed inside of you and I am not the big bad demon that the village thinks I am so sit down and I will tell you my story" **

"_**Is there a seat around here and can we hurry this up I don't want to worry Kaa-san**__**" **_

"**Don't worry kit time passes slowly here you have only been out not even a second in your time and to answer your second question we are in your mind so if you want a chair just imagine one and it will appear" said Kyuubi**

_**Naruto soon was sitting on a leather recliner with a back warmer in stalled seeing Naruto like this caused Kyuubi to sweat drop.**_

"**Okay kit please just sit down and listen and don't interrupt" **_**seeing Naruto nod Kyuubi continued **_**"I was walking through the land when I met a fox vixen that I instantly fell in love with her name was Kagome she was the most beautiful vixen I had ever seen long story short we fell in love and had a litter of kits then one night it happened" **_**the Kyuubi stopped for a moment to let a stray tear fall from his massive eyes Naruto seeing this decided to comfort the fox by walking up and hugging its leg saying "**__**You probably made a great daddy**__**" said Naruto still attached to the Kyuubi's giant leg this caused the massive fox to look at the small child in a different light. He thought that the child was going to hold the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed in him over his head but this child tried to comfort him this caused the demon to have respect for the young kit.**_

"**Now as I was saying I left the cave for about three hours to catch food for my wife and kits and when I came back I saw the worst sight that no father should see; my wife and kits were slaughtered in my fury I saw a headband with a leaf symbol on it so I left to find this symbol but before I left I caught the strangest smell ever snakes" **_**those words brought Naruto to reality**__**"**__**Snakes**__**" **_

"_**Hey Kyuubi**__**" said Naruto **_

"**Yeah kit" **_**said Kyuubi**_

"_**Did you know that the snake Sannin Orochimaru fled the village a bout three weeks before I was born?**__**"**_

"**Th.. three WEEKS!" **_**in a blind rage the**__**Kyuubi said**_** "I found your village three weeks after the slaughter of my family"**

_**Kyuubi so made didn't realize that Naruto was still in the cage with him until he heard a horrible scream that stopped him in his tracks he than looked down to see Naruto holding a crushed leg the Kyuubi stopped and apologized with Naruto saying he understood he would be the same if someone took his fiancé away from him. **_

_**Back in the real world the medic Nin gasped when he looked down at the left leg of Naruto to see it crushed. (Like in the horror movie nightmare on elm street whatever happens to Naruto in his mind happens to his body) it than started to heal causing Motoko to heave a sigh of relief. Back in Naruto's mind as an apology the Kyuubi was telling Naruto about his blood line he had.**_

"_**I don't have any blood lines Kyu-san**__**" Kyuubi couldn't help but smile at the show of respect he than cleared his throat and began to speak "**_**Kit you are the most lucky kit in the world because you have four blood lines instead of one I will tell you but first you must tell me if you know who your parents are"**_** seeing the blank look on his face about the bloodline but than he saw his face light up at the mention of the Kyuubi knowing his parents seeing this the Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh at the look on the little kits face so he began "**_**well you see your mother was special because she was the daughter of two of the greatest clans of the village hidden in the leaves and she was married to the third you see her grand mother was a ****Hyuuga and her grand father was an Uchiha because the Uchiha wanted to make their Sharingan more powerful so they captured and raped any Hyuuga women that came across their path and hold them until they gave birth and they would kill them but your grandmother was one of the lucky ones after they raped her they put her in a cell but she escaped and left the village and gave birth to your mother and named her Rei Hyuuga there at that is the cause of two of your four bloodlines the Byakugan and the Sharingan" **_**at this little bit of information Naruto was shocked than happy than angry and than worried in that order, shocked because of the news he received happy because he learned who his mother was than angry that those bastard Uchiha could do that to his grandmother and than worried because if they would do that to get powerful than Sasuke would probably do the same thing to get Kurenai and with him being the last Uchiha the council would probably let him do it and praise him for saving her from the demon. "**__**Thank you Kyu-san now could you tell me who my father was**__**" Kyuubi saw his expression and than said **_

"**Yes kit your father was the fourth hokage Arashi Kazuma and you also have his two bloodlines the diamond eye which allows you see and copy seals and it also allows you to seal your enemy's bloodline and also the All Seeing Eye which since he mastered it he could see the future but since I just activated it you will only be able to see and counter all genjutsu now i'm sorry kit but we have to cut our time short it seems that somebody is calling you back" **_**with that Naruto awoke to see a crying Motoko hugging him with all of her strength "I'm so sorry Naruto I shouldn't have pushed you that hard I'll never do that again" to her surprise she felt arms snake around her waist and she heard him say in barely a whisper "its okay i'm actually thankful you did that I met the reason I am hated" Motoko's eyes widened and than Naruto continued "he is not an evil monster his family was killed by Orochimaru and he came here to destroy him but our ninja attacked him so he defended himself so please don't fault him he also told me who my parents are there names were Arashi and Rei Kazuma he also told me about my bloodlines the Byakugan and the Sharingan from my mothers side and the diamond eye and the all seeing eye from my dads side" Motoko was shocked that the fox knew all this but he was thousands of years old so he could know history of most of the world she than sat Naruto down and told him all she knew about his parents.**_

_**Flashback end**_

He could sense the genjutsu at work so he activated his all seeing eye and prepared for the greatest prank in the world as he looked around the corner he could see the genjutsu making Kurenai look naked he than decided that he would reverse the genjutsu to make it look like he was naked he than activated his Sharingan while thinking to him self "Maybe I should tell her about my blood lines I promised no secrets from her" he than enters the room to see a blushing Kurenai and he knew that she was in his genjutsu he than uttered "Kai and the genjutsu was lifted leaving a shocked Kurenai he than sighed and said "Kur-hime there is some thing I need to tell you"

"What is it Naru-kun?" asked Kurenai Naruto than went into a deep explanation of his family and the Kyuubi to say Kurenai was not shocked was like saying Orochimaru isn't a pedophile. At the end of his story he said "If you don't want to continue this marriage I under stand but know this I will always love you" he than felt two arms wrap around his waist and he heard Kurenai say "I will always love you and not even the demon will stop me she than kissed his shoulder he turned and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips he than got up and said "time for our date to start" with that he removed his weighted jumpsuit that he used to train in and under it was a fancy black tux he than walked to a stereo and put a cd in a song started to play.

_can't shower you with pearls and diamond rings  
All I can give are dances in the rain  
I can't cover you in satin sheets  
But you'll be just as warm  
Wrapped up each night inside my loving arms  
_Naruto than stuck his hand out saying may I have this dance smiling Kurenai grabbed Naruto's hand he than pulled her up to him and held her tightly to his body causing Kurenai to blush they than started to sway with the song _  
I can never lay the world down at your feet  
The moon and stars will always be beyond my reach  
All I have is one true heart that beats  
For you and you alone  
You can have everything I own  
_Kurenai looked into Naruto's eyes to see a lot of love in his eyes and it was all directed at her she than smiled and kissed him softly on the lips _  
I can't promise you, the life that money buys  
I can promise you a richer life  
There's places you may never see  
But one thing you can know  
I'll be there with you, wherever we don't go  
_they just kept swaying along with the music _  
I can never lay the world down at your feet  
The moon and stars will always be beyond my reach  
All I have is one true heart that beats  
For you and you alone  
You can have everything I own  
_Kurenai just asked Naruto who taught him how to dance and he just said "Kaa-san" Kurenai nodded and just laid her head on his shoulder as the swaying continued _   
All I have is one true heart that beats  
For you and you alone  
You can have everything I own  
Oh you can have everything I own_

the music ended and Kurenai looked at Naruto and with a smirk thought "the little pervert is such a romantic" without a word Naruto lead Kurenai into the kitchen where the table was covered in a beautiful silk table cloth and it had six red candles in a golden candle holder on the table sat fine silverware with china plates on the plates was an assortment of sushi and some sweet and sour chicken beside the plates were crystal glasses filled with red wine. Kurenai was taken back by all of this she than felt a arm snake around her waist she turned to see a smiling Naruto "I hope you enjoy this date Kur-hime" he gave her a quick peck on the lips and led her to the table and they sat down and began to eat with Kurenai's amazement Naruto ate like a gentlemen they ate in silence and then they went upstairs and snuggled into each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

_**A/N sorry so short little inspiration but I think I might make a third person in the pairing and I will be a woman so the pairing might be Naru/Kur/??? See ya **_


	5. senseiteme

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

It was about three years ago that Naruto and Kurenai had married and life couldn't be any better for either of them other than a few arguments from Kurenai about Naruto's over protectiveness and Naruto being upset at how Kurenai would tease him about going out with the Uchiha just to spite him when he made her mad such was the life of this ninja couple in love. It was the day of the team selection exams and Naruto and Kurenai were nervous as hell. What if they weren't on the same team what if Naruto was on a different team and Kurenai was put on that cock sucking horse raping bastard Sasuke Uchiha. Without him to protect her Sasuke could rape her when there was nobody around to catch him and even if there was somebody to catch him as soon as somebody found out it was his wife they would give him a medal and declare him a hero of the village but he wouldn't let anything like that happen even if he had to kill the Uchiha and even if they killed him he would die knowing that he defended the love of his life and got rid of the stain on the existence of this village that was the Uchiha clan.

"All right class, sit down and shut up I am going to announce the teams and they are team one……. Naruto sat on the edge of his seat Naruto waited for his and his Kur-hime's name to be called and it was starting to make him a nervous wreck because the last six left to be called were him, his wife, and that bastard Uchiha among other people and this is what made the fox ninja even more nervous when his teacher spoke up " and team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kurenai Yuuhi," at this Sasuke gave Kurenai a look of lust and also a look that told Kurenai he only saw her as a piece of meat and he only saw her as a symbol of lust and he just wanted to fuck her and own her body in contrast Naruto also loved her body but he also wanted to know about her and experience life's highs and lows with her yes he wanted to make love to her and caress her body but he also wanted to be her heart and soul. He also respected her wishes he wanted to take her and make love to her when ever he had the chance but he would not do that because it would hurt the most precious thing in his life and he would never hurt her or leave her, but she knew that he would never do anything like that to her. "And the last member of team seven is Naruto Yuuhi" Sasuke stopped looking at Kurenai and started to brood again he did not want to mess with Naruto he had just got his voice box fixed earlier this year and he didn't want to have it fixed again. Naruto and Kurenai hugged and kissed each other and they could tell that Sasuke was staring at them because they could feel a tiny amount of killing intent coming from Sasuke and at that moment Naruto started to laugh uncontrollably "Ha.ha.ha.ha you stupid bastard if you want to scare me you need to use stronger killing intent than that you need killing intent like this" and with that Naruto let loose all of his killing intent and some of the Kyuubi's killing intent which caused most of the guys and girls in the class to pass out and some of the weaker girls and guys of the class (coughSakuracough) to piss themselves and pass out. Sasuke backed off with a weak growl at Naruto who put his arm around Kurenai's shoulder and hugged her into himself.

"Naru-kun it's okay you don't have anything to worry about I'm yours and yours alone my mind body and spirit i would never willingly go to that emo bastard anywhere near me let alone that area" said Kurenai with a lustful grin on her face witch caused Naruto to laugh and a light chaste kiss on the lips and with that Naruto and Kurenai just sat there holding on to each other as they waited for there sensei who was extremely late while Sasuke was hitting on Kurenai to go on a date with him and Kurenai was once again rejecting him.

"Come on Kurenai dump the zero and get with the hero I am a hundred percent more man than that dobe will ever be I mean I come from the Uchiha clan the strongest clan in this god forsaken village I mean I heard what the villagers say about that dobe and I don't think that you should .go through that hell because of that demon bastard Kur-hime"

Those words sent Naruto over the edge he tried to grab at Sasuke but Kurenai held him back "don't do it don't attack Sasuke" Sasuke smirked at Naruto thinking that Kurenai was finally coming to his side of thinking but he caught the second half of her sentence "Naru-kun this trash doesn't deserve you to dirty your hands with his blood" she than turned to Sasuke and said "Listen you teme one never call me Kur-hime only my love can call me that and it definitely isn't you I don't even like you as a friend I cant stand you to tell you the truth" she than walked forward and attacked Sasuke with a quick yet strong slap to the face it was that moment that A certain lazy one eyed Jounin came into the room just in time to catch Kurenai slap Sasuke across the face and at that instant got an angered expression on his face and yelled "WHAT DO YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK YOU ARE DOING TO SASUKE" this made Naruto turn around and focus his killing intent on Kakashi who wilted under his gaze. Kakashi than regained his composure and said "My first impression is other than Sasuke you two have no talent and basically worthless to this team" Sasuke than smirked and Kakashi spoke again "Sasuke you meet me on the roof in five minutes and the trash can come along to just don't taint the last Uchiha's presence with your vile presence, if you can do that maybe I can tolerate your presence long enough to get through the day so I can go to the Hokage and request to make just me and Sasuke and leave you to some half ass teacher like that slut Motoko I mean can you believe that bitch I asked her out and she had the gaul to tell me that she would rather kill herself than have the honor of fucking me I mean can you believe that bitch" said a oblivious Kakashi as the killing intent seemed to rise and just as Kurenai was about to attack the dumb ass jounin when they felt a powerful chakra signature coming upon them and all turned to see the beautiful Motoko Yuuhi jumping on the roof to see them. At the sight of her Kakashi started to drool as he looked up and down her body like she was a piece of meat he than walked up to her and gave her ass a hard squeeze while whispering in her ear "so you finally came around and decided to take me up on my offer"

Motoko walked up to Naruto and Kurenai and give Kurenai a hug and Naruto a quick peck on the cheek causing Kakashi to glare at the fox container and in a common moment of stupidity decided to open his mouth "Hey demon how do you know this hot piece of ass?" Kakashi froze after he said due to a large amount of killing intent that seemed to shake Kakashi down to his very soul.

"Kakashi-teme I will tell you this once and only once if you ever look at my kaa-san like a piece of meat again I will rip out your throat and leave your body for the mother fucking BUZZURDS TO FIND!" Naruto said this with as much killing intent that he was even causing Kurenai and Motoko to have trouble breathing from the amount of killing intent that was washing off of Naruto. Motoko saw the look that Naruto was giving Kakashi and decided to have a little fun with this bastard "Kakashi-san" teased Motoko in a sweet voice "what do you want?" asked a very pissed off Kakashi

"Do you want me to go out with you?" this question caught Kakashi off guard and he said "Okay when do we get to fuc…" Motoko pressed her finger onto Kakashi's mask were she thought his lips were and smiled a very sexy smile at Kakashi and said "I will go out with you and do anything you want if your student can beat mine" Sasuke decided to throw in his two cents "I might fight him if you let me have that hot piece of ass you call a daughter" Kakashi just smirked and said "Well is it a deal?" Motoko looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Deal" said Motoko.

**A/n sorry so late and short trying to get inspired and to answer your question who the second girl will be I decided to add two girls if you want to know who they are you can either wait or email me and I will email you there names like I said sorry so late. Also I have had people writing in and asking me to write lemons if you guys want me to write lemons for your stories my email is so if you need help with your lemons just email me and tell me the basic outline and how you want it an I will write it for you**


	6. the fight

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

We now rejoin our hero in training ground 16 ready to beat the fuck out a certain bastard.

"Ready for our date Kurenai man am I going to have so much fun with you" Naruto was starting to get more and more pissed off every second that that duck assed bastard spoke so he decided to have a little fun with Sasuke

"Hey you cock sucking bastard you want to know why I am going to beat you?"

With that Naruto walked to a cd player and put in a cd as he got into a fighting stance the music started to play

_I got 'em in my sight  
Aimin' right between his eyes  
Fiending for the sight of blood  
Squirting when the bullets fly   
Decapatatin' muthafucker with that heavy ammo  
Posted up on rooftop dressed in black latetes and camo  
A crazy insane sniper with an appitite  
For that crimson tirents arteries or introduce the light  
And no, i cannot cope' unless i see it in my scope   
Fallen to your knees and that red mist leaves ur throat  
_"Bring it you cocky bastard" Naruto yelled and with that the two fighters started to go through there deadly dances. Sasuke started his attack with a leg sweep Naruto jumped above his leg sweep and used his momentum to bring an axe kick down onto Sasuke's arms.

Snap Sasuke screamed as he could feel his arms snapping against the force of Naruto's axe kick. __

I'm like a 22 shot to your head at close range  
The slug recoshades untill it splatters ur brains   
And no matter where it enters the exits never the same  
Let 6 shots go, the red mist pourin' like rain  
So much are so squeemish they cant stand the sight of blood  
And so they passin' out when they see me in the hood  
My wounds still bleed like imma stigmatic   
Red mist in my trail some blood still shootin' out my jacket   
Still not one to give up Sasuke charged until he was in range and began to pull his arm back untill he swung full force ridge hand for a decapitation strike only to find that Naruto was not there.

"what" thought Sasuke

"He is so fast he leaves An after image" Thought Kakashi

Kurenai and Motoko just smirked__

Blood is like a river on the side of the mountain (fuck)  
A beautiful spectical (fuck)   
(iiiimmmmmmmmmm excited)  
Im excited for the (red mist)  
Tha' (red mist)  
Let me see the (red mist)  
it seemed where ever Sasuke would strike Naruto would counter and frankly it was starting to piss Sasuke off so he made a decision

"If I make an attack towards Kurenai I can catch him off guard" Sasuke smirked and prepared as much chakra as he could and yelled at the top of his lungs "Grand Fireball technique" __

Sideways your shit sprays in driveways like soundwaves  
Creating a buzz with a 12-gauge  
On highways it aint' safe to drive  
I keep the window rolled down incase i gotta get live  
And I brought Madrox with me  
Pass me the axe  
So i can throw it through his windshield and split his ass in half  
A little closer so i can check out the spray And let his blood tip my window while im driving away

Naruto smirked as he prepared to intercept the technique when it went past him he was a little confused until he remembered "FUCK Kurenai" and with all of the speed he could muster he ran to Kurenai's location Kurenai meanwhile saw the fire ball being made and her eyes went wide as she saw the fire race towards her she did the only thing she thought of at that moment she put her arms in front of her self to brace for impact __

Who ya? I'm like a cowboy  
6 shooter in my hand  
Lick shots, reload, and do it again  
Red mist  
Splattered on my forearm and fist  
When u shooting this close it hard to miss  
At a distance i can see the expression of victims  
Red liquid limpin with holes in him ya spillin somethin   
Retgous red sand on the cemet again  
Till Monoxide chop u with the axe and then u finished  
"Come on come on I can go faster than this" Thought Naruto as he sped off towards kurenai__

There are various patterns (fuck)  
To the blood splatter  
Although none really matter (fuck)  
(iiiimmmmmmmmmm excited)  
Im excited for the (red mist)  
Tha' (red mist)  
Let me see the (red mist)  
The afterlife is over without blood mist   
Only cause it matters applies to a fritz  
(iiiimmmmmmmmmm excited)  
Im excited for the (red mist)  
Tha' (red mist)  
Let me see the (red mist)  
(fuck)  
Kurenai was braced for impact the fire was so close she could feel the heat off of it.

"Goodbye Naru-kun"thought Kurenai with a tear in her eye__

I keep that hatchet swingin'  
At yo fuckin' chest im aimin'  
Want to see your heart explodin'  
Like a fuckin' hand grenade and  
I want to see your body drain untill ur life expires  
Spittin' like a volcano spewin black ash and fire  
With Blaze and Twiztid leave these bitches let me testify  
Line em up, Sort em out, Who wanna b the next to die?  
Im quick to make you dead  
A gyser spraying out yo' head  
Lookin like a faitful body twitchin' in a pool of red  
Boom_  
Warm blood spray (fuck)   
Red mist  
Gently flowin' in the creek (fuck)  
(iiiimmmmmmmmmm excited)  
Im excited for the (red mist)  
Tha' (red mist)  
Let me see the (red mist)  
(fuck) [2x  
Im excited for the (red mist)  
Tha' (red mist)  
Let me see the (red mist)  
_Kurenai stood there but how she was alive that attack should have killed her_  
Hope u got yo hatchet with u  
Swing 'em (low) swing 'em (high) [3x  
_Drip that sound it sounded like some one was bleeding_  
Tha' (red mist)  
Let me see the (red mist)  
_THUMP Kurenai decided to open her eyes and saw a sight that she would never want to see Naruto with heavy third degree burns on his back and a lot of blood was pouring out of his wounds._  
Hope u got yo hatchet with u  
Swing 'em (low) swing 'em (high) _

_Swing 'em (low) swing 'em (high)_

_Swing 'em (low) swing 'em (high)  
_"Glad to see you are okay Kur-hime" he weakly stated _  
Tha' (red mist)  
Let me see the (red mist)  
_he than laid his head down on the ground_  
Hope u got yo hatchet with u  
Swing 'em (low) swing 'em (high) _

_Swing 'em (low) swing 'em (high)_

_Swing 'em (low) swing 'em (high)  
_"Naruto oh no please Naruto" Motoko sobbed out Sasuke and Kakashi just smirked_  
Tha' (red mist)  
Let me see the (red mist)_

Kurenai ran to Naruto and began to shake him "Naruto no please be okay please Naruto be okay"

"…." No answer

"Naruto Naruto NARUTO!!"

A/N sorry for keeping you guys waiting and sorry for the short chapters but been busy and have a huge lack of inspiration I will try to have another update out next week maybe see ya


	7. the last days of a teme

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

"Naruto no no no please be okay I don't know what I'd do with out you please be okay" Said a sobbing Kurenai as Sasuke walked up behind her and pulled her into him

"It's okay Kurenai I wont let that dobe bastard hurt you again" he than turned her around and captured her lips with his. Kurenai was fighting with all of her strength trying to push Sasuke when she got an idea she stepped on Sasuke's foot and ran toward her mother than she thought about Naruto and when she turned around to see if Naruto was okay she received a major slap in the face courtesy of a brooding bastard named Sasuke.

"Bitch hope you are ready to have some fun" smirked out Sasuke.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was starting to lose conciseness when he saw Sasuke turn Kurenai around and kiss her and he than saw Kurenai fight him off he was already pissed off because Sasuke tried such a cheap trick as to attack Kurenai and when he saw her run he than saw Kurenai turn to look at him and he saw her get slapped he than went into his mind where he met the fox

"FOX" Screamed Naruto

"**Yeah kit" **said the fox

"CHAKRAAAAAAAAA!" mentally screamed Naruto

"**On it" **replied Kyuubi

Naruto than felt all of his wound heal he than got up and went for that son of a bitch and make him pay nice and slow.

Sasuke was going in for another strike on Kurenai when he felt the chakra of Naruto only the chakra was more evil he than turned around and that's when the second song on the cd started to play.

_In my hands I hold the key to who I wanna be  
Solutions to my problems are just sitting right in front of me  
I crush them up with a little bit of gun powder  
I should be where i want to be in a half an hour  
My mind trips i loose grip and sinkin' in  
My eyes roll and takes control and it begins  
Look in the mirror my relection slowing fades away  
A monster staring back hard black and his soul decays  
Theres nothing left but a shell and an urge to kill  
No voices in my head just the will of a couple pills  
A contact a metal mixed with XTC  
A knife in my hand and I know what i expect of me  
The bloodlust in the fear is what im lookin for  
Rush in my veins as i cut and slowly bleed this whore  
Its pure desire and it burns at me like fire  
Mercades and a murder spree is what it takes to get me higher  
_Naruto than got on all fours and lunged at Sasuke, Sasuke then tried to block but as the last time he tried to block an unpowered let alone a powered one strike heard his other arm cracking and than felt the unbearable pain as he felt his arms snapping like tooth picks he than tried to intimidate Naruto with his Sharingan so he turned it on and looked at Naruto with a smirk which faded when said demon container than started to laugh __

Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop

"You stupid bastard you think that you are the only with the Sharingan" Naruto than closed his eyes and when he opened he than proudly displayed the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan.

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop_

Sasuke than turned a sickly shade of white while he back up and than turned on his heels and started to run away.

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop_

"You mother fucker you think that you will escape me for what you did to Kurenai I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop  
_Sasuke tried to run again to escape he was leading Naruto towards Kakashi where he thought Kakashi would attack him and save him and hopefully kill him. __

Under a strobe im so hypnotised my pulse races  
Look atround the room and all i see is un-familiar faces  
Girls dancing with glow-sticks and body glitter  
Searching for the one as the face hits and lights flicker  
And just as quick as the sensation hit my brain  
I saw her in the corner glowin bright like an open flame  
A plaid skirt with pink hair and ponytails  
Pale white skin with red lips just hot as hell  
Our eyes met just like she saw right through me  
Like she knew all my intentions but she walked up to me  
And I aint sweatin it cause i had to make her mine  
She came up turned around so i crept up from behind  
Put my arms around her and she reached around my neck  
And grinded up against me like she knew what was nexxt  
She was a pro and it made me want her even more  
Took me in the room and closed the fuckin' door  
Kakashi saw what Sasuke was doing and started doing fast paced hand seals.

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop_

Sasuke smirked when he saw Kakashi making the seals out of the side of his eyes.

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop_

Sasuke than jumped out of the way and allowed Kakashi lunged forward with his prized chidori and he was smiling until he saw a familiar sphere of blue energy in Naruto's hand

"RESENGAN" yelled Naruto as he knocked Kakashi's technique at a smirking Uchiha whose smirk faded as he saw the technique approach him.

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop_

Kakashi tried to power down his chidori but it was to late.

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop  
_"AH!!!" screamed Sasuke as the chidori tore through his chest and Kakashi had a look on his face of the man that had just taken the light of the village, he than pulled his hand out of his student and his limp body fell to the ground.__

Slammed her against the wall I fucked this bitch in a rage  
And with dialated pupils in my mind in a haze  
I looked her in the eyes and i saw no fear  
But saw the scars on her wrist and i knew why she was here  
So i threw her on the bed and i ripped off her shirt  
And the blood stain sheets from up under her skirt  
I felt razor sharp pains when she dug in my skin  
Thats when i started to see the room started to spin  
And without even thinking I put my hands on her throat  
And she didn even blink when she started to choke  
She just stuck her nails in so deep that I bled  
I wanted her to die and she wanted to be dead  
With a single breath right when i let her go  
Her eyes fell open when her body turned cold  
She got what she needed and i got what i came for  
So i left her on her back like a fuckin' filthy whore

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop_

Kakashi laid Sasuke's limp body down and than turned around and glared at Naruto who glared back "You demon bastard I will kill you for taking the last Uchiha away from this village"

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop_

"Kakashi you stupid bastard you killed Sasuke" said Naruto Having had enough of the demon talking he charged up another chidori and went towards Naruto only to fade into un conciseness behind the prone form of Kakashi was a sighing Hokage who turned to look and saw the fox form of Naruto still there with his fangs bared at the aging Hokage.

_Im rollin' hard im steady rollin (non stop)  
When i fall nobody catch me (no) let me drop_

Naruto ran at the Hokage with murderous intent when he felt two arms embrace him.

"Naru-kun please stop" with those words all of the rage in his body left him and he turned around and embraced the girl who threw her arms around him and asked,

"Kur-hime are you okay?" Kurenai sobbed out

"Im okay as long as you are you and when I have you there for me I will never be sad"

"Naruto-kun would you please come with me I need to talk with you and we need to go to the council and tell them how this event happened" spoke an aging Hokage

**20 MINUTES LATER IN THE COUNCIL ROOM **

"Hokage-sama how do you expect us to believe that this demon didn't kill the last Uchiha and blame Kakashi-san?" yelled a council member in a rage.

Having had enough of there shit Naruto yelled out "You bastards there are three reasons you would not kill me, the first reason I have four bloodlines that your village does not have, they are the All Seeing Eye, the diamond eye, the Byakugan, and the Sharingan (insert council gasp here). The second reason is if I wanted to I could seal all of the bloodlines in this village and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it and the third and final reason is directed to you personally Hiashi if you knew the real Uchiha clan you would call me a fucking hero"

"Oh and why is that demon?"

Naruto than told the story that the Kyuubi told him and Hiashi looked down knowing that the story was true for a few women from his clan went out for a walk and never returned so he told Naruto a simple sentence that would change Naruto's life for ever.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are hereby cleared of all charges and have or deepest apologies but to tell you since you have three almost extinct bloodlines you have to have a harem of at least two more girls do you except?"

"I don't know let me ask my wife about it"

"Okay Naruto-san we will expect your ruling tomorrow."

**LATER A KURENAI'S HOUSE **

"Kur-hime will you come here for a minute"

And so Naruto told her what the council told him and to his surprise Kurenai seemed calm she than asked "how many?"

"Two" answered Naruto "but you will get my virginity and I will take yours I was and will save myself for you"

Kurenai smiled and kissed him and asked "Who do you have in mind"

Naruto got a perverse grin and said two words "You'll see" and with that they kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N another day another chapter right now I'm staying awake on will and lots and lots of red bull (Yay Red bull) I'll try to update more and put less songs in the chapter but I think the added to the anger in this chapter that Naruto was feeling until I update later see ya


	8. two souls become one

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

"So" asked Kurenai

"So what" teased Naruto

"So who are the other two lucky girls that get the choice to have you?"

"Wow Kur-hime you sure know how to make a man fell like an object don't you." Kidded Naruto

"I know Naru-kun you are not an object you are my everything" said Kurenai as she kissed him on the lips and decided to explore his mouth with her tongue.

LEMON TIME BITCHES Kurenai 19 Naruto 15 no kiddy porn **here**

Kurenai took the initiative in the battle of tongues and pushed Naruto down on the bed and kissed him with all of her might as she put here hands on his chest beginning to pull his shirt off when he stopped her.

"Are you sure about this I don't want to force you in to any thing that you will regret?" said Naruto with love and concern in his eyes

Kurenai grabbed his hand and brought them to her chest where he could feel her heartbeat "My Naru-kun I want to do this and you are the only I would ever think about giving myself to I want to take our relationship to the next level" she than shed her top till she was in a bra and her shorts. Naruto gingerly reached up and rubbed her impressively big tits through her bra which rose a large moan out of the genjutsu user. Deciding not to be left out of the fun Kurenai ground down against Naruto's throbbing hard on which was starting to grow uncomfortable through his pants having had enough Kurenai kissed Naruto quick on the lips before heading further down south to Naruto's mid section were she pulled his shirt up till he grabbed it and pulled his shirt up over his head and he just laid there looking at perhaps one of the hottest Kunoichi in the hidden villages giving him pleasure he thought he was the luckiest mother fucker in the world. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his belt opened and his fly unzipped. He lifted his ass up so he could pull his pants down he than pulled his underwear down. With his underwear gone Kurenai looked on with a little bit of drool leaking from her mouth looking at the size of Naruto's dick.

"This might be a little difficult to fit all of him in me" thought a worried Kurenai.

As if sensing her worries he pushed Kurenai on her back and with a gentle voice in her ear whispered "Its okay Kur-hime I will make sure you never cry a tear of pain as long as we live" he than unwrapped her bandage outfit like a child would on Christmas morning after he unwrapped her outfit she stood in front of him only a bra and panties. Naruto approached Kurenai with love in his eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips which then escalated into a full on tongue war. Naruto than hugged Kurenai to himself and while she was resting against his chest he reached behind her and unclasped her bra and as they separated Kurenai's bra fell to the floor. Naruto stared at his wives breasts and was captivated by the way they jiggled when she approached him his wife was no Tsunade when It came to sheer breast size but she wasn't far be hind so maybe when she was older she might just have bigger cup size than Tsunade. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Kurenai drop down on her knees and wrap a hand around his dick. With a little push Kurenai pushed Naruto onto the bed and said "Time for you to feel good Naru-kun" And she took his dick in her mouth. The only word that Naruto could describe was heaven the way that Kurenai was giving him a blowjob was driving over the edge and when she took him into throat he almost lost it. As Kurenai was deepthroating him she remembered the teaching of the Kunoichi only classes and she remembered the teaching said all men would lose all control if she deep throated them she would hum, the vibrations were said to cause large amounts of pleasure now was the time to put it into practice. Naruto was in pure lustful bliss Kurenai was sucking his dick and felt even better when she deep throated him now she started to hum he lost it.

"Kur-hime I thi-nnn-nnk in going to CUM" and as soon as the words left his lips he came inside Kurenai's mouth which she swallowed. Naruto then pulled her up and kissed passionately not wanting to be out done he sat Kurenai on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. Kurenai looked down and almost jumped off of the bed when Naruto started to lick her pussy. Kurenai was writhing in pleasure as Naruto's tongue hit a sensitive spot in her pussy "Oh Kami Naru-kun keep going don't stop please don't stop" Naruto than thought of a time he was healed the chakra felt good so applying the chakra in his tongue he started to lick her pussy. Kurenai was already in pleasure but when Naruto licked her pussy with his chakra enhanced tongue she lost it and came like a freight train screaming "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUU-KKKKKKUNNNNNNN!". Naruto had started licking Kurenai with the technique he learned when he hared Kurenai screaming his name at the top of her lungs and he than tasted her sweet juices. Naruto pulled a panting Kurenai up to him and kissed her he than asked "Which position?" Kurenai than replied "Sit on the bed Naru-kun" picking up on her mean Naruto sat down on the bed where he pulled Kurenai into his lap. He looked into her crimson eyes and saw nothing but love in them. He then positioned his penis at her pussy and looked into her eyes for the go ahead seeing her nod he slowly pushed himself forward past Kurenai's outer pussy lips and kept pushing until he felt her hymen he grabbed her head and passionately and thrust forward breaking past her hymen. He could see that his lover was in pain so he didn't move until he felt her start to bounce up and down on him so he slowly started to thrust up to meet her. Getting bored with the pace Kurenai commanded "Faster Naru-kun for the love of Kami faster" Kurenai begged and Naruto complied the added speed sent Kurenai into the first of many orgasms of the night, while Naruto was just getting warmed up. Kurenai was in pure bliss as she bounced up and down on Naruto who was getting bored with this position stood up and and turned around he than laid Kurenai down on the bed and started to thrust into her with all of his might and with every thrust Kurenai would arch her back and moan a sweet sound that vibrated in his ears and every time he would thrust into her the room was filled with a symphony of moans from both of the rooms occupants Naruto felt his release and said to Kurenai "Kur-hime I'm going to cum" he than tried to pull out but he felt Kurenai's legs clamp him into his position while she said "Cum in me Naru-kun I want to have your child" and with those word Naruto cam inside Kurenai with a feral growl. He than kissed a panting Kurenai and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**LEMON END **

Naruto awoke and left his lovers arms with a touch of regret but smiled when he saw his lover felt the same way he went the a desk and wrote a letter

Dear Tsunade'

**A/N sorry it has been so long since I updated been busy with work and stuff so im sorry if the lemon was a little forced hope you enjoy anyway**


	9. the morning after

Death and love by psychojuggalo

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

Kurenai awoke to find her favorite pillow gone so stretching out a little Kurenai decided to look for her pint sized lover. As she rose to her feet she felt the worst pain she ever felt between her legs and she immediately fell back on the bed silently vowing to kill a certain fox demon container for a certain huge appendage that caused her a lot of pain. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud snickering coming from the door way Kurenai looked up and her eyes widened.

**WITH NARUTO **

In his mindscape Naruto was having the time of his life Kyuubi was bombarding him with a thousand and one questions about his late night activities with a certain red eyed genjutsu expert.

"**How….."**

"It was wonderful I don't think it could have been any better for a first time she was wonderful damn I love that woman with all of my heart."

"**Kit don't you….."**

"No I loved her like this before we had sex but I didn't know she was that buck wild in bed."

"**First off kit…."**

"Stop finishing your sentences"

"**exactly o…."**

"K"

"**KIT STOP FINISHING MY MOTHER"**

"fucking sentences"

"**FUCK I CANT EVEN"**

"vent"

Heaving a exasperated sigh the Kyuubi decide that his container was the most annoying container in the world

**WITH KURENAI**

"Ka-san "Kurenai said to Motoko who had a huge grin on her face

"So" asked Motoko the grin threatening to split her face in half "How was my new husband in the sack"

"He wa….. Wait what do you mean by your new husband?" asked a confused Kurenai

Sighing Motoko told her "I was approached by a slim ball council member that told me that he was gong to use the demon to get a bunch of girls pregnant so I thought that if Naruto gets some girl from a bad clan after sex she might try to kill him so I went and told the council that I would be Naruto-kuns second wife" spoke a blushing Motoko

Thinking for a second Kurenai liked the idea who better to watch a person than two people that have been with you for all of your life after a little more thinking Kurenai got a devilish grin on her face "Hey ka-san" spoke Kurenai in a sugary sweet voice

:"Yes Kurenai-chan?" asked a confused Motoko

"since you had me your um womanly area is stretched a little more than a normal girls is right" ok this line of questioning was a little creepy but Motoko was no prude and she wanted her daughter to be comfortable with the sexual talks that all mothers had with their daughters so she answered the question truthfully "yes the vagina and everything stretches a little bit why do you ask?" A still confused Motoko asked her daughter who just laughed and winced a bit "Because ka-san with how huge Naru-kun is your stretched vagina might be able to fit that beast he has in his pants" for effect Kurenai hold up her hands to show her point. Motoko just sat there for a little bit until the information sank in as the only sound was the sound of the clock ticking in the hall.

Tick…

Tick...

Tick…

THUMP.

In her room we see a laughing and wincing Kurenai and a passed out Motoko with a huge smile on her face and a little drool coming out of her mouth and a little blood coming out of her nose.

"You asked for it Kaa-san boy are you going to be sore in the morning after your wedding night hehehe" laughed a still wincing Kurenai

"Still I'm going to kill you naru-koi for all of the pain you gave me lets see when he gets home ill grab him and I'll..." 

**WITH NARUTO**

Still inside his mind he was talking with the almighty and still mega pervert Kyuubi

"Hey tou-san" asked Naruto "how would you like to leave the seal."

"**first off all kit why did you call me tou-san and second of all why are you asking this?**" asked a slightly confused Kyuubi

"Well you always treated me like your second son or third or how many kits you have had before me and the answer to the second question is I want you to be free not trapped in this stupid fucking cage for the rest of your life"

"**Well kit it is a great honor to be your tou-san I just hope I can protect you better than my first kits**" said a depressed sound Kyuubi

"SHUT UP" mentally yelled Naruto

"**Naruto why did you just tell me to shut up?**" asked a pissed off Kyuubi

Naruto's eyes softened and he said "because tou-san that incident was not your fault It was that snake bastards fault" Naruto than got a wicked smile on his face "and I swear on all that I stand on that that I will hunt him down and tear his life apart I will kill anybody that he holds dear (insert Kyuubi gasp here) than I will slowly kill him while all of his power flows away into nothingness and when I'm done I will destroy the whole village and piss on the ashes" spoke a determined and slightly sadistic Naruto

At this point Kyuubi was surprised at how sadistic his adopted kit had become and his heart was warmed at the same time that his kit would do all of the shit that he promised to do just for the one thing that had made his life an utter and vile living hell

"**kit I could not ask you to throw your life away for some goal that you can not achieve no offense kit but the sannin are way above your level it would take you years to accomplish your training and I will not have you training to accomplish some stupid revenge plot like the stupid Uchiha clan tried to do on many occasions your life is to precious to do that to and I don't think you are going to be leaving your house soon you got two girls to find for your mates and you have one pregnant mate to deal with**"

"I guess your right………. (still thick skulled as usual)…..wait what?"

"**Well kit since you have me in your body your sperm was how should I put this well supercharged so it is guaranteed that your mate is pregnant**"

"oh FUCK" screamed at the top of his lungs

"**I can't wait to be a grand father"** snickered the Kyuubi

"**On a serious note kit you can't destroy the seal to let me out because if you remove the seal it will kill you**"

"Oh" spoke a dejected Naruto "Oh well I will find away to let you out tou-san then we can be a family"

"**Thank you kit you don't know how much this means to me**" unknown to Naruto a lone tear fell from the mighty Kyuubi's eye

**WITH THE POWERFUL YET SEXY SANNIN TSUNADE**

"Hey Shizune" spoke Tsunade

"Yes lady Tsunade" asked a curious assistant Shizune

"We are heading to the village hidden in the leaves" said Tsunade with a slightly bitter taste in her mouth

Picking up on the bitterness in her ladies voice the ever curious Shizune asked "it seems you still harbor ill feelings for Konoha why are you so eager to go there"

"There only two reasons am I'm going to that hell hole of a village is to one become the hokage to fulfill my promise to Naruto-kun and to also" at this point Tsunade is blushing like mad "and the second reason is to meet my future husband"

Smiling at the fact that her mistress is finally going to have a family and settle down asks "So jiraiya-sama finally popped the question huh?"

"No that dumb ass pervert only wants me to fill his perverse desires if I didn't have this size breasts that bastard wouldn't even give me a second glance no my fiancé is….Naruto"

THUMP

"Maybe I should have waited to tell her" completely reversing the emotional gears Tsunade shouted "Naruto-koi here I come you better give me lots of sex after our wedding" She stated happily as she drug a knocked out Shizune behind her.

A/N here you go took me awhile to get the creative juices going hope you like peace


	10. announcements

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

**Chapter 10 announcements**

Naruto walked through town with the strangest smirk on his face creeping out some of the villagers even the hokage was a little intimidated by the shit eating grin on his face as he entered the hokage office.

"Yo old man"

"Naruto-kun what has you so happy today?" asked an inquiring old man.

"I'll give you three guesses" said Naruto with the grin still in place on his face

"You learned a new jutsu?" asked Sarutobi

"Nope that's one," said Naruto

"The Ichiraku ramen Stand had an all you can eat ramen sale?"

"Guess again and that's two," said Naruto his smirk never leaving his face

"**COME THE FUCK ON AND JUST TELL HIM GOD DAMMIT,"** yelled a increasingly pissed off Kyuubi

"Aw come on tou-san I'm having fun" mentally whined Naruto

"Well my boy did you get laid last night" joked Sarutobi whose jaw hit the ground When Naruto gave a perverted smile and nodded.

"Naruto You are way to young to be doing anything Sexual like that" said the aged hokage shaking his head at the young ninja.

Sighing he said "Such perversion in my ninja corps"

"Yeah coming from the man who reads Icha-Icha more religiously than Kakashi-teme" snorted out Naruto.

The hokage gulped and had the decency to blush than got a mischievous grin on his face that Naruto did not like one bit.

"Just know I do not condone your actions, Buuuuuuuuuuuut since you have become a man it is time to tell you about your two new wives"

"Has she said yes?" asked Naruto in a hopeful voice

"She did and she asked me to have you meet her outside Konoha also I had a lady your very familiar with offer to be your wife" grinned the aging hokage.

"Who could that be?" asked a very paranoid Naruto

"Oh you are close to her I'd say you have know her for a long long time" said the hokage with a smirk

"You don't mean?" asked Naruto

The door flew open and in walked …

"Naruto Uzumaki I introduce you to your third wife Motoko Yuuhi" said the hokage who had to look away from Naruto so he wouldn't laugh his ass off.

"Hello Naruto-kun" squeaked out a blushing Motoko while Naruto could only whisper out one word

"_Beautiful_" causing the blushing Motoko to blush even brighter

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun" to say she was beautiful it was an understatement, Motoko wore a sky blue kimono that hugged her curves like a second skin her hair was done up in a delicate bun held together by a pair of ivory chop sticks, her slender face had traces of eye shadow and wine red lip stick on her luscious lips Naruto was lost in his own thoughts and failed to notice her glide into the room and stand in front of him

"Hey their cutie are you getting that way just by looking at little old me?" Motoko teased while looking straight into his aqua depths that made her feel so calm yet so aroused at the same time. Naruto for his part just stood there shocked that someone as kind caring and to put it lightly HOT as Motoko to even take interest in him was enough for him to lose it, but what she did next shocked him. She walked up to him and kissed him straight on the lips with as much passion as she could muster.

"_This is so great to be kissing a women as beautiful as her I hope I get the chance to get more of her_" thought Naruto

Naruto was on cloud nine he didn't even care about the perverted giggle coming from the aging hokage and the supposed statue in the corner of the room. Breaking from the kiss Naruto spoke.

"Ero-sannin if you don't want me to cut your dick off and shove it up your ass you leave me and ji-san to finish our conversation and me and Motoko-hime to our special time"

Grumbling was heard "Fine, you know gaki you need to get laid bad" and his jaw hit the ground when Naruto simply shrugged saying, "been there done that"

"Yeah right your full of shit I'm still having trouble believing that you have two hot girls for your wives when the great sannin and all around Romeo Casanova and god of pleasure Jiraya cant even get a date" said/grumbled Jiraya.

"That's because you a perverted fool of a man that would rather spend his time peeping instead of going on dates and would rather fuck a complete and utter stranger you pick up off the street when women don't fill your perverted desires" yelled a voice that everyone recognized.

"Tsunade-chan is that really you?" questioned the hokage with baited breath

"The one and only Sarutobi-sensei" Tsunade said as she walked into the room with a nervous Shizune carrying a oinking ton-ton in her arms.

"Hime is that really you?" asked a shocked Jiraya

"You betcha you perverted old bastard" said a smirking Tsunade

"What are you doing here I thought you would never come back after what happened so many years ago?" questioned Jiraya

Tsunade's face fell for a second before she smiled and replied "I had some one very special tell me to stop living in the past because instead of honoring of Dan and Nawaki I'm basically dragging their name through the mud and dishonoring their memory by living my life the way I did" she then paused "So I've come back to my home village of Konoha to get married" causing Jiraya's jaw to drop for the thousandth time today

"Who is the bastard that took you away from me I swear to kami I'll murder that bastard" ranted Jiraya who in his rage missed the hidden smirks on Naruto's, Tsunade's, and Sarutobi's faces.

"Well Jiraya-kun I decided to be with the strongest smartest and most handsome man in the village of Konoha hell the whole world" Tsunade finished causing Jiraya to smirk.

"Aw that's so sweet for you to come all this way to propose to me"

"YOU!" asked a surprised Tsunade "Yeah right my new man could wipe the floor with your wrinkly old ass" insulted Jiraya began "Who in the " Jiraya screamed as he was thrown through the ceiling by Naruto's thousand years of pain technique.

"Your right Tsu-hime he does fly pretty far" joked Naruto

"Excuse us Hokage-sama we would like to leave to prepare our house for another person" Motoko asked and was given the okay by the hokage to leave.

"Naruto-kun why don't you go home to see Kurenai and we'll meet up later for lunch."

"Sure Motoko-chan ill meet you guy later" Naruto ran off missing the smirks the to ladies had as they left.

At the Yuuhi house

"Kur-hime I'm home" yelled Naruto

" I'm in here honey" replied Kurenai

Naruto walked into the room and almost had a nosebleed when he saw Kurenai laying on the bed in a pair of crimson thong panties and a bow wrapped around her large breasts.

"Come in here and open your pre wedding present big boy" moaned Kurenai.

"Man I love these kind of presents" and with that Naruto walked into the room closing the door.

I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK sorry for the long updatless period I just got micro soft word back on my computer hope you guys like this new chapter.


	11. Family of four

Death and love by psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

**Chapter 11 family of four**

Today we find our hero laying in bed naked as the day he was born with an equally naked lover and wife laying on to of him with her delicate arm wrapped around his chest. Instead of sleeping he decided to just stay awake and look at his Benihime sleep. Now normally Naruto would giggle perversely at the situation he was in but decided against it opting to just watch her sleep. He was mesmerized by the way here hair laid around her head on the pillow reminding him of an angel in human from sent down to him to keep the stress and turmoil of every day life from sending him to the breaking point. He could have stayed in this position all day but he was broken from his musings by the highly perverted demon fox we all now and love.

"Hey kit"

"Yeah"

"**You might want to go a little easier next time**"

"Huh"

"**You know what I mean**"

"Tou-san I'm going to kill you do you mean you were watching us?"

"**Kill me later but tell me what did I tell you happened last time you had sex?**"

"You told me I got her pregnant" Naruto answered still confused as to where this conversations going.

"**Right and with how rough you were if she were further along you might have hurt the baby**"

"CRAP"

"**See what I'm saying**"

"I cant believe I just did that I'm no better than those assholes that use women for there own selfish desires"

"**Its ok kit you're young and didn't know just be careful next time ok**"

"Thanks tou san but you know I'm going to get you back for watching us right"

Naruto couldn't keep his grin of his face when he heard the loud gulp in his head. After the conversation in his head Naruto decided it was time to wake up.

"Benihime time to wake up"

Kurenai lay there but one eye popped open.

"Benihime is it what happened to Kur-hime?" questioned Kurenai

"Because you are and will always will be my crimson princess" said Naruto with eyes full of love and compassion before he bent down and laid a kiss full of passion on her cherry red lips, but after wards he pulled back much to Kurenai's moaning complaint.

"Listen Kurenai-chan I love you and will always love you but I think in the next few months we are going to have to lay off the sex"

"Why is that Naruto-kun"?

" Because…. Kurenai your pregnant"

Tsunade and Motoko were just entering the house when all of a sudden a loud feminine voice yelled.

"WHAT"

Tsunade and Motoko rushed in to the room to find a demonic looking Kurenai and a scared as hell looking Naruto lying in the corner of the room hiding behind a pillow.

"What's going on here?" asked Motoko

"I just learned from my husband I'm pregnant," said a now calmer Kurenai.

The silence in the room was so you could hear a pin drop

"WHAT" screamed Motoko and Tsunade at the same time.

Naruto deciding that now was the best time to speak said what needed to be said

"The reason that she is pregnant is Kyuubi and I came to a little bit of an agreement I let him see a little bit of my life at a time and in exchange he lets me fill the chakra coils of any body I choose with youki thus giving back there youth which I was going to do to you Tenshi-chan (points to Motoko) and to you Bihime (points to Tsunade) I wanted to give you two a new shot at life and I hoped you two would spend it with me but I digress the side effects are my sperm or super sperm as Kyuubi calls it can get even the most barren women pregnant and well as you can see that's what happened" finished Naruto as he inhaled a huge breath from only talking while only taking a few breaths. He looked at Kurenai to see her deep in thought while gently rubbing her belly saying to her self

"So I'm going to be a mom"

Naruto walked up to her and took her in his arms holding her close to his body and whispered into her ear

"And I'm going to be a dad and I don't know any body in this world or others that I would ever want to have my first child with than my Benihime"

Kurenai just sighed and leaned into his chest before there were two loud squeals and Kurenai was tackled into the bed by two blurs that jumped up and revealed a blue faced Kurenai being held in a death hug by both Motoko and Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan you know what this means?" asked Motoko

"I believe I do Motoko-chan" Tsunade said with a smile so big her face looked like it was going to split in half suddenly a huge banner appeared behind them with confetti shooting out in random directions.

"That means BABY SHOWER," screamed Tsunade and Motoko at the same time causing a huge sweat drop to appear on the back of Kurenai's and Naruto's head.

"Ok well I know you ladies probably have a bunch of questions to ask so why not get the answer straight from the horses mouth or should I say demons mouth," said Naruto

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Kurenai

"Three words ladies Kyuubi no Kitsune," said Naruto shocking them all

" How are we going to talk to the Kyuubi"? Asked a confused and slightly scared Tsunade

Sensing the fear in the voice of Tsunade Naruto walked up to the slightly shaking form of Tsunade and wrapped her in the most comforting hug he could as he stroked her twin golden ponytails while whispering soothing words into her ear,

"I don't care if he is the strongest of the bijuu if he every tries to hurt you ill kill him I will slice my throat to make sure he would never hurt you"

Tsunade cried and buried her head into his chest

"I love you Naruto and I want you to never say that again it would kill all of us to see you do something like that even if your doing it to defend us I would rather die with you than live without you, and I'm sure Motoko and Kurenai feel the same"

Naruto looked over to see Kurenai and Motoko in tears before they came over and joined into the hug.

"well as much as I hate to break up this special moment I think we should go see Kyuubi"

doing the required seals they four of them then appeared in the dark of Naruto's mindscape when the sound of heavy breathing pulled all of their attention to a large cage with red eyes glowing bright behind the bars and then the voice spoke

"**Nice job kit especially the blonde one with huge tits**"

**AN Hope you guys like it see you guys next time**


End file.
